During operation of a steaming device, water is supplied to a boiler of the steaming device, wherein the water is heated to generate steam. As a consequence of heating, scale is usually formed in the boiler. This scale formation causes problems as the scale particles may get displaced from the boiler and may further be carried forward to an object that utilizes the steam. This may cause stains on the object. Furthermore, over a period of time, the water in the boiler gradually gets contaminated with ions. This is because of the fact that during the steam generation, only water is evaporated, while most of the other components which are present in the water stay behind. In a boiler containing contaminated water, foaming occurs during heating of the water, which disturbs the continuous supply of the steam by the boiler. This may also let out water along with the steam and may result in spitting from the boiler. If the scale is not periodically removed from the boiler, the water inlet and the steam outlet may clog resulting in a decreased performance of the boiler. Eventually, the boiler may not be fit for further use.
To solve this problem, a boiler having a drainage hole for manual rinsing is provided. When performing a rinsing process, a user has to pour water into the boiler, shake the boiler, and tilt and/or turn the boiler to obtain acceptable cleaning results. It is an arduous process, because of which only about 50% of users perform rinsing regularly.
WO2007007241 A1 discloses a steam ironing system comprising a steam iron and a boiler system having a boiler for generating steam, wherein the steam iron and the boiler are connected to each other through a steam hose. During operation of the boiler system, scale is formed in the boiler. For the purpose of removing the scale from the boiler, an automatic rinsing process is performed on the boiler system at regular intervals. During the rinsing process, a rinse valve connected to a water outlet positioned at a bottom of the boiler is opened, and water is discharged from the boiler to a rinse container. In the process, scale particles are carried along with the flow of water. Preferably, pressure is built up inside the boiler prior to opening the rinse valve, so that the water is forcibly ejected from the boiler, whereby the effectiveness of the rinsing process is enhanced. This system makes use of pumping with the rinse valve closed so a substantial pressure is developed in the boiler, after which the valve is opened to let out the pressurized water. The use of a rinse valve may be expensive and un-reliable as it can get choked with the scale particles. In such an auto-rinse process and other such processes, it is very difficult to make the user understand the limitations (for example: the waiting time and restriction on appliance usage during this period) imposed on him during the rinse process. Furthermore, a sequential operation of pressurizing and rinsing the boiler increases the time of rinsing.